1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device that records images on a recording medium, and to a support mechanism for side guide members in the recording device.
2. Related Art
Recording devices for recording images on a recording medium according to the related art typically have guides that guide the recording medium as it is conveyed. Recording devices in which the guides are movable and can be adjusted to the width of the recording medium are also known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-161443.
The recording device taught in JP-A-2004-161443 can convey the recording medium in a stable, consistent manner by using guides adjusted (by moving the guides) to the size of the recording medium. If, however, the guides can be moved too easily, they may cease to function properly as guides and may actually interfere with the transportation of the recording media. Accidental movement of the guides may be particularly problematic. Such accidental movement may result from contact with some object or from the user's hand bumping the guides when the guides are exposed outside the recording device. Accordingly, a configuration that can positively lock the position of the guides is desirable, especially where the guides can be easily locked.